1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to the field of foldable and removable tops for vehicles and more particularly, to the field of collapsible soft tops for passenger vehicles.
2. Discussion Of The Background
Foldable and removable tops for passenger vehicles have always presented a unique challenge to designers. Not only must the tops be aesthetically appealing and able to withstand weather and high speed but they also must be capable of being easily removed from the vehicle and folded for storage when not in use. Additionally, for high performance or sports cars or really any relatively small vehicle, the folded configuration of the top must be sufficiently small and conformingly shaped to be stored in what is often a fairly small space in the vehicle's trunk.
With this in mind, the collapsible soft top of the present invention was developed.